


I'm An American Psycho (Lover)

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [57]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: can i have a smut with joe trohman that includes jealousy, i don't really have any specific ideas sorry"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm An American Psycho (Lover)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

 

Fall Out Boy had just released their latest studio album _American Beauty/American Psycho_ and the Pete decided to throw a party in celebration of it, it wasn't a big event...or at least it wasn't _meant_ to be. However, once the party got started it just seemed to take in a mind of its own once it hit full swing.

"Patrick!" You shout over the music, to no avail.

The singer was still oblivious to you despite you being _right_ behind him, so you did the first thing that same to mind; you tickled him. In the span of five seconds you watched a world renowned singer turn into a pile of putty right before your eyes, so of corse you couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. You never knew Patrick was so susceptible to being tickled, then again, you've never tickled him before. The blonde whips around with a smile and laughs, taking a sip of his punch.

"That was a _total_ sneak attack!" He laughs loudly, his words slurring together - not too heavily, but it was definitely noticeable.

"Have you seen Joe?" You ask just as loud, your own words slurring. "I haven't seen him in a while," it had been nearly an hour since you saw your boyfriend, you weren't annoyed or anything, you just wanted to dance with him.

Patrick shakes his head before finishing off his drink, placing the red cup onto a table he holds out a hand.

"Wanna dance?" The pale-man asks, smiling like a drunken fool as he holds out a hand.

The beats to _Lock Me Up_ by The Cab began thumping throughout the crowded home, urging those to stand up and dance. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was simple Patrick's inviting friendly smile, either way you took the man's hand and followed him to the make-shift dance floor. Patrick hadn't lied in those interviews, his dancing certainly was on the... _paler_ side of things, but it just made it all the more fun as the two do you danced like nerdy high schoolers at their first dance.

"LOCK ME UP!" You sing along with Patrick - and the rest of the crowd, laughing at the amazingly in sync drunken singing to the song.

By the end of the song you had planned to go find Joe for the next dance, but the tables seemed to have turned and Patrick was replaced by Gabe. In addition, it seems as if on cue his song _Good Girls Go Bad_ began to play.

"Can I have this dance?" Gabe shouts over the music and you laugh, giving him a faux snooty look.

"Like, I can _not_ believe you dance to, like, your _own_ music!" You exclaim, trying to hide your smile.

"Like, I _know_! I'm a _total,_ like, snob!" The singer laughs, grinning at you. "Well?"

"Alright, but just _one_ dance Saporta!" You reply taking his hands, the two do you begin singing and dancing together.

Neither of you were very coordinated, especially in your drunk an states, but none of that seemed to stop you two from having fun and make fools out of yourselves. You recognized the nearing end of the song and began looking around for Joe - while dancing with Gabe, coming up unsuccessful you simply decided to ask.

"Hey Gabe have you seen Joe?" You ask over the music, the singer nods and you perk up.

"Really? Where?"

Suddenly Saporta pulls you in and dips you backwards just as the song ends, you were about to squeal in surprise but smile upon seeing - an upside down - Joe Trohman. Helping you back up you kiss Gabe's cheek and thank him for the dance before running over to your boyfriend, kissing him happily - and a little hectically due to your drunken state.

"Babe where were you?" You ask over the beginning of a new song, wrapping your arms around the man's neck.

"Looking for you!" He replies, wrapping his arms around you.

Maybe you were too drunk to tell that Joe seemed a little off, but it wouldn't be that way for much longer.

"So was I!" You blur out happily, giggling as you correct yourself. "I mean _I_ was looking for _you!"_

"Well it didn't look like that," Joe comments, he wasn't rude about it but instead sounded...jealous?

"C'mere," the curly-haired man says, taking your hand and tug you along to follow him.

You want to ask where he's taking you, but knew trying to make your voice heard over the loud music would be near to impossible if you weren't closer, so instead you followed behind him. Joe pulled you into one of the guest rooms and shut the door by slamming you against it and kissing your feverishly, you instantly respond by slipping your hands into his messy locks, clutching at the dark curls.

"Jump," Joe breaths out, you do as he says and he easily catches your thighs wrapping them around his waist.

You moan against his full lips, continuing to kiss him until you're tosses you onto the bed, climbing on top of you and reconnected your lips. Neither of you heard he door open, at least not until a familiar voice whooped.

"GET IT JOE!" The two of you hear Pete drunkenly whoop, laughing as he closes the door once again.

"Geeze Pete!" Joe laughs, quickly making his way over to the door to lock it before making his way back over to you.

Stripping off your shirt you grin drunkenly at your boyfriend who tossed away his shirt as well, climbing back on top of you the musician kisses down your ample chest, subtly reaching behind you to undo your bra. Tossing. The flimsy fabric away you moan softly as he sucks on your mounds, rutting his hips against yours.

"You're mine, (Y/N)..." Joe groans, looking up at you with a grin.

"Yours and only yours, Joe..." You reply, your voice slurring and raspy but you meant every word of it.

Joe sloppily kisses down your stomach while undoing your jeans, tugging the fabric down your legs he places a chaste kiss on your pubic bone and smirks up at you. Your hips buck in anticipation as you clutch the duvet, pleading him with your eyes.

"Joe..." You whimper, not sure as to what you were asking for but...you needed something, you _needed_ him.

He seemed to know exactly what you were asking for and dips his head down in between your legs, lapping at your folds, the simple action eliciting a overtly loud moan from you. You were subconsciously thankful for the deafening music outside, otherwise you were sure someone would have heard your moans. Joe seems as eager as you are - of not more - and doesn't waste another second, flipping the two of you over he shimmies out of his torn up jeans rubbing his length along your entrance. You lean forward, your bare chefs resting atop of his as the slick friction of your southern regions rub against one another and, finally, in one swift motion Joe thrusts into you. Pausing for a brief moment heifer he starts a rhythm, thrusting up into you each time you move down impaling yourself seeping into his cock. You scratch down his chest as the two of you move faster, heavy breaths and drinker moans mixing in the silent room.

"O-Oh God yeah...s-shi--yes! Fuck! Right there, fuck!" You moan loudly, your breathing becoming ragged and rapid. "F-Faster! Of fuck Joe, fuck me faster! More!" You moan, leaning down to bite his neck as you bounce yourself up and down.

Your words of just began mixing in with moans until neither rod you could form proper sentences, your moans and groans swirling into a single sound of bliss as you reach your ends. You collapse atop of Joe, your bodies sheen with sweat as your heard slowly begin to calm down, craning your neck you loom up at your boyfriend and kiss his scruff covered jaw.

"I love you, Joe, _only_ you," you state in a raspy voice, smiling lazily.

"And I love you, (Y/N), only you..." Joe replies, meeting your gaze with sincerity. "Sorry I got jealous."

"It's alright, I would have become-" you pause briefly as a goofy grin stretches your lips, "an 'American psycho' if some chick flirted with you!" You end with a laugh, gaining a chuckle from the man beneath you.

"You're so damn cheesy," Joe laughs, adding with a wide smile. " _My_ cheese ball!"


End file.
